


Heartbeat

by AutisticWriter



Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gender Dysphoria, Ho-Tan is Trans, Hugs, Sharing a Bed, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Triple Drabble, VexTan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ho-Tan’s fellow Elders know how to help when she has a bad day. But Vex wishes she didn’t have bad days at all.





	Heartbeat

Ho-Tan hasn’t had the best day. Her dysphoria is horribly high, leaving her anxious and her self esteem rather low. She cried a lot, and the others realised that she was feeling awful. And, because they are all so lovely, they tried their best to help her feel better. And, through a combination of chocolates and cuddles and reassuring words from her fellow Elders, she’s feeling a lot better than she did this morning.

But she still feels pretty bad, something Vex notices as they get ready for bed. Rather than changing into her nightshirt in front of him, Ho-Tan ducks into the bathroom instead. When her dysphoria is high, she can’t bear the thought of people seeing her undress And Vex understands this, but he still notices.

When she returns from the bathroom wearing a long purple nightshirt, she finds Vex sat on the bed, also in his nightclothes. He’s wearing his nightcap; Ho-Tan can’t remember the last time she saw him without a hat on.

“Are you still feeling bad?” he asks, his voice soft.

Sitting down beside him, Ho-Tan nods and clasps her hands together. “A bit.”

Vex sighs and puts his arm around her. “My poor Ho-Tan. I wish I could take your problems and get rid of them forever.”

Ho-Tan smiles sadly. “So do I. But… this helps. Being with you and the others and being supported. It helps a lot.”

Vex smiles, his eyes shining. “I’m so glad.”

They get under the blankets, leaning back against the pillows. Putting his arm around her again, Vex shuffles closer to Ho-Tan and kisses her cheek.

“Goodnight, Ho-Tan,” he whispers.

She smiles and snuggles up to him, resting her head on his chest. And, as Vex’s hearbeat drums soothingly against her ear, Ho-Tan drifts off to sleep.


End file.
